


A Spell

by Hisa_Ai



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Love, M/M, No Dialogue, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisa_Ai/pseuds/Hisa_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wasn't supposed to risk his life for Arthur—that was <em>Arthur's</em> job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spell

* * *

 

*

Merlin wasn't supposed to risk his life for Arthur—that was  _Arthur's_ job.  _Arthur_  was supposed to put himself in harm's way for Merlin,  _Arthur_  was supposed to be the one injured, unconscious, and  _Merlin_  was supposed to be the one taking care of him, worried and scared for his life.

  
But, instead, it was Arthur refusing to leave Merlin's side until he awoke this time, caring for him, tending to his wounds with his limited knowledge and barking orders at the knights to do this or that or get him this or that, his concern not masked or veiled in the least.

  
And when Merlin  _finally_  awoke, weak and wondering, he sat up slowly, all the knights coming to surround them as Arthur forbade him from ever pulling such a stunt ever again.

  
Merlin grinned against the pain and said something smart in return, and before Arthur could stop himself, he was kissing Merlin—hard and soft and wanting and  _perfect—_ leaving him fulfilled when Merlin kissed him back, and amused when the knights all cleared their throats, trying to break a spell that Arthur never wanted lifted.

*

* * *

 


End file.
